Bond and Understanding
by fourze77
Summary: A few month has past since the fall of Messiah. Lacus has became the Chairwoman of the Supreme Council while Kira became ZAFT commander and Athrun became admiral of the Orb forces. What will happen if an alien was recovered near the PLANT. Will they be able to fend off the invasion? An unknown organisation with the most advanced technology appeared out of nowhere came to aid them.
1. Huge Discovery

**I do not own the Gundam Seed or Gundam 00. **

* * *

**Bond and Understanding**

**Cosmic Era 73**

Kira Yamato, 18, wearing his white ZAFT uniform showing his high rank in the ZAFT forces. Most of the PLANT Supreme Councils were wondering what his relationship to the Chairwoman Lacus Clyne was. Some of her personal guard such as Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman and some others already knew their relationship as Kira was not only her personal guard but also her lover. Kira joined ZAFT after the end of the Second Bloody Valentine war. Kira was known to the PLANT as one of the finest mobile suit pilot.

One day, Kira and Lacus went to attend a military meeting with the other ZAFT officers to discussed about the some pieces of the fragments which was found floating near PLANT. Much to his surprise the Representative of the Orb Union, Cagali Yula Atha, who was also his twin sister and the Orb's military officers were also present during the meeting. He noticed that a blue hair officer standing besides Cagali as Athrun Zala, his best friend. They shook hands as soon as Kira arrived along with Lacus. As they took their seat, one of ZAFT officers stood up and began explaining about the fragments.

"As you all know that on February 23 at 6:00 our scouts had discovered as mystery fragments floating around the space which we had retrieved to the PLANT please look at the screen, ladies and gentlemen." said the officer as the images of the fragments appeared on the screen.

"What are those?" asked Athrun.

"We believe it is some kind of transportation as we recovered the pilot." said the officers.

The screen showed the images of the pilot which was a humanoid being about as tall as the human. The figure has almost the same characteristic as the human except it does not possess even as single hair. The life sign shown that it is still breathing but unconscious for the moment. The officers began explaining further the detail.

"It is an alien!" said Cagali in shocked.

"It seems that way, milady. Codename HO." said the officer.

"What is a HO?" asked Cagali.

"HO stands for Humanoid Organism, milady. However we also found foreign languages written on every pieces the fragments."added the officer.

"Do you know what those writing mean?"asked Lacus.

"Unfortunately, milady, we are not able to translate those language even using our most advance translator was not able to translate a single word." said the officer.

"Can you show us the fragments?" asked Athrun.

"Please wait a second,sir." said the officer as he called the scientists to bring the fragments in via com-link.

The scientists came in with a piece of the fragment being placed in a huge glass which was being brought in by the ZAFT staffs. The fragment was placed in the middle so that everyone can see it.

"So this is the fragments." said Athrun.

"Yes,sir." said the officer.

"What do you think Lacus?" asked Kira.

"From the looks of it, it look pretty advance compare to ours." added the officer.

Suddenly, HO awake and its eyes is turquoise in colour. It roared as if it was screaming in pain. It struggled trying to escape the lab where it was kept but the scientists held it as long as they can before they being thrown away by the figure's superhuman strength. As the scientists fell unconscious, one of them managed to activate the alarm before he passed out. HO managed to escape the lab but lost its way at the hallway because the PLANT was big. A guard came to check what happen at lab before being absorbed by the HO. It change its form to match the guard appearance and gained the some of the guard knowledge. It learned about a new mobile suit which was kept at a secret hangar. It ran towards the hangar but was confronted by the guards as they request for its ID. HO was not able to show its ID due to shape shifting ability which can only copy the appearance but not the items. The guards as pointed their rifles at it but they were too late because HO was using it ice breathing ability to freeze the guards. It went into the ZGMF 0056 Chronos and hacked into the system and overwrite it within minutes. It took the Chronos and flew out from the PLANT heading towards to its home planet but HO couldn't flew Chronos very well due its injury. ZAFT forces chased it but HO managed to outrun thanks to Chronos new modified thrusters. It stopped near Jupiter to ask for help from its kind via telepathy.

A guard came into the meeting. As soon as he arrived, he took a breath before told everyone in the meeting about HO had escaped the lab.

"What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself, soldier." said one of the PLANT Supreme Council as he demanded answer.

"S...Sir...H...HO...has escape, sir." said the guard as he gasped for air.

"What? Is it true?" asked Cagali.

"Yes, milady. It even managed to steal the new developed mobile suits at the hangar. When we came in, most of the staffs were froze and they almost lost their lives due to low surrounding temperature. We even send a team to pursue the HO but it also managed to outran us and we lost both visual and signal." explained the guard.

"Can you communicate with it?" asked Lacus.

"Unfortunately, milady, it doesn't understand our language as it thinks that we were the hostile so it shot down one of our man." said the guard.

"We need to find a way to communicate with it. Please find a way." said Lacus.

"Yes, ma'am." said the officer.


	2. New Information

**Anno Domini 2216**

A few weeks had passed since the ELS humanity were able to build a mutual relationship with the ELS. It had been foretold by Aeolia Schenberg that if humanity still having conflicts, it will only spread a spark of conflicts throughout the universe. He founded Celestial Being and gave the technology to the organisation before he put himself in a cold slept which located and guarded by VEDA, his supercomputer which he uploaded his plan for the future. The plan was succeeded but he lost his life during the 'Fallen Angel' incident which he was killed by the traitor. However, his legacy live on throughout the entire Celestial Being as well as the Fereshte. Every members who are still loyal to him carried out his will. After the ELS Conflicts, it was also had been foretold by Aeolia Schenberg that if humanity united and had mutual understanding, they were able to coexist with the other beings. Celestial Being have been declared as the heroes of mankind for uniting the world and achieved mutual understanding with the ELS. The world was at peace. Everyone seem to be happy as humanity will now able to live with the new environment with the ELS.

**Near the moon**

"Miss Sumeragi, we pick up something on our E-sensor." said Millenia Vasti.

"What...Get me a visual." said Sumeragi Lee Noriega.

"Yes, ma'am." added Feldt Grace.

The visual appeared on their main screen. It revealed an object which emiting the GN particles and it's heading toward the Ptolemaios at a great speed. As the object came closer, a Gundam type mobile suit appeared. Everyone were shocked as they recognised the Gundam.

"Isn't that..." said Lasse Aeon.

"Yeah. 00 Quan[T]! He came back." said Millenia's father, Lan Vasti.

"Thank God." said Feldt as she cried because she glad her crush made back to Ptolemy safe.

"00 Quan[T] prepare to dock" said Millenia.

"Roger." said the pilot.

After the 00 Quan[T] docked, Feldt came to the hangar to greet the pilot. The pilot came out from the Gundam. He saw Lan and Feldt waiting in front of the cockpit. They were happy to see him came back still in one piece.

"Welcome back, Setsuna." said Feldt to the pilot with a smile.

"Glad you're back." said Lan.

"Yea, I'm home." said Setsuna F. Seiei as he took off his helmet which shock the two due to his new appearance.

As Setsuna left the hangar, Feldt followed him as they went to meet their expert tactician. Lan looked at 00 Quan[T] as the Gundam had a few different as he thought about the last time he saw it. As Setsuna came into the briefing room, the crews were happy to see him.

"Welcome back, Set-" said Lasse before he stopped due to a shock to see Setsuna's metallic appearance.

"I'll explain." said Tieria Erde as he appeared on the screen.

"What happened to him?" Sumeragi asked Tieria about Setsuna.

"When we achieved mutual understanding during ELS Conflicts, they merged with the 00 Quan[T] and using their bio-technology, they also merged with Setsuna giving him a new regeneration ability which he can regenerate his body in a second and his quantum brainwaves also increase which he can use his quantum brainwaves far greater than any normal Innovators. Setsuna is now a hybrid one due to half of his body is an Innovator while the other half is made of ELS. It's also as a sign of peace between two races." explained Tieria.

Suddenly, 00 Quan[T] GN Drives activated on its own. This caused the hangar to be filled with GN particles. Lan contacted Sumeragi to informed her about the incident. Suddenly, Setsuna felt something and the images flew into his mind as he screamed in pain due the brainwaves was not from ELS but other beings. He screamed in pain for a while before collapsed due to a brain damage. He was taken to the sickbay by the meisters.

"What happened Tieria? I thought you said he was able to regenerate his body immediately." said Sumeragi as everyone was shocked.

"Maybe he consumed too much images than his brain could handle just like the last time. However, I was able to recovered those information. VEDA is now processing the information. We might be able to discovered something." said Tieria.

"I hope Setsuna will be fine." added Sumeragi as she the unconscious Setsuna lying in the sickbay.

"The information has been processed. Please read it, Miss Sumeragi." said Tieria as he sent the data to the Ptolemy.

"This is?" said Sumeragi as she became shocked after read the data.

"Yeah, it seem to me a distress signal but the strange thing is that it's not from this universe." said Tieria.

"Tieria, can we travel to the other universe using Ptolemy?" asked Sumeragi.

"Yes, VEDA has approved the plan. I'm sending the blueprints to Lan. It about a device which allow us to travel anywhere." added Tieria.

**Three days later**

"It's done, dear." said Lan's wife, Linda Vasti.

"Yeah, with this we're able find the mystery distress signal." said Lan in joy.

"Lan, are they ready?" asked Sumeragi.

"Yes." said Lan.

"Everyone, get to your seat and brace for impact." said Sumeragi to the crews.

"Lan, do it." added Sumeragi.

"Roger." said Lan as he activated the device. A bright flash appeared and vanished transported the Ptolemy to the other universe.


	3. New Enemy

**ZAFT Military Base**

As Kira and Lacus were discussing about the incident with Cagali and Athrun as they moving toward with the hangar where the crime scene took place. Lacus' bodyguards followed behind them .They saw a newly built battleship at the hangar. They went to look at it from the bridge above the hangar. Kira was amused at the ship which was built based on Eternal and Archangel.

"That's LHM-GG09 Pluto built based on Eternal and Archangel. That ship is yours, Kira. " said Lacus as she smiled.

"You're giving it to me?" asked Kira.

"Yes, you'll need when you want to go Earth or anywhere." said Lacus.

"You're great, Kira." said Cagali in excitement.

"Well, looks like someone has his own warship. Impressive." said Athrun as he teased Kira.

"Stop it, Athrun." said Kira.

"However, I can't believe ZAFT managed to built that machine so fast." said Cagali.

"That's because we had the best team assigned on the project." said Lacus.

They continued moving till they reached the crime scene.

**Hangar**

As they came in,they saluted with the ZAFT soldiers. They also met with Shinn and most of the ex-Minerva crews who apparently became Pluto's crews. Most of them were happy to the heroes and their idol. Some of them took the opportunity to get an autograph from Lacus.

"What is the situation, everyone?" asked Lacus.

"Lady Lacus, we just found some of these at the crime scene." said one of the ZAFT soldiers as they handing over the evidence to Lacus and the others.

"This is?' wondered Athrun.

"It seems like some kind of chemical liquid but please be careful with it as it is corrosive." said the ZAFT soldier.

"Well, it seems to me like a blood. What do you think, Cagali?" said Kira to his twin.

"It looks sticky to me." said Cagali in disgusted tone.

Later

The alarm has activated which caused them to surprise. A ZAFT soldier reported to them via com-link.

"Lady Lacus, there are unknowns heading toward PLANT. Please get to safety with the Representative of Orb." said Yzak.

"I'll aboard Eternal with Cagali. Arthur, you take control of Pluto as Kira second-in-command." said Lacus.

"Yes, milady!" said Arthur Trine as he saluted to Lacus.

"We should deployed too. Let's go everyone." said Kira.

"Roger!" said the mobile suit pilots.

"It's a good thing a brought Justice along." said Athrun.

"Then, let's go, Athrun." said Kira.

"Right behind you." added Athrun.

As the pilots got into their mobile suits, the hatch opened.

"Lunamaria Hawke, Survive, taking off."

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny, taking off."

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, taking off."

"Athrun Zala, Justice, taking off."

****Near PLANT****

As the mobile suits were assembled outside PLANT. ZAFT forces were ready to confront the unknowns. Most of them were shocked to see the unknowns.

'What are those?" asked Athrun.

"There are many of them." said Kira.

"Can we really pull this off, Commander Kira?" said Arthur.

"Relax, Captain, If Commander Kira is here, we won't be having any trouble against those things plus we got Athrun on our side." said Lunamaria.

"Really! These are the unknowns!"said Shinn.

Their optical images revealed the unknowns. They were some mobile suits resembling the stolen unit, Chronos while some of them had the alien figure with each one of them had black in colour which almost invisible space, pairs of hands and legs with sharp claws and also long tails with blades at the end of the them.

"They are ugly if you ask me." said Lunamaria.

"Isn't that Chronos?" said Cagali in shocked.

"It appeared to be dozens of them." said Lacus.

"To think they were able to mass produced those in short amount of time." said Athrun.

"What kind of factory would-" said Lunamaria before she being interrupted by the beams fired from the Chronos units.

"Well, they aren't patience type I see." said Dearka.

The battle started as both sides returning fires to each other. The battle was chaotic as beams and missiles were almost everywhere in the battle zone. The ZAFT forces received high amount of casualties thanks to aliens which the nemies brought with them. The enemies were having the advantages. Suddenly, a jamming occurred on their com-link.

"Sir, something jamming our communication." said the one of ZAFT soldier.

"What-" said the white uniform ZAFT soldier.

"Sir, the Chronos are heading toward Eternal at a high speed." said the ZAFT soldier.

"What?" said Kira in shocked.

"Kira, I'll stop them. You and the others protect the PLANT." said Athrun as he went after the Chronos units.

"Understood." said Kira as he continue firing at the aliens.

As the Chronos was about to fire at Eternal and its crews were scared, a blast came from the above destroying its beam rifle.

'What's that?" said Cagali as the black mobile suit charged and slashed at the Chronos units one by one which shocked those who witnessed it.

"What's that mobile suit?" said Lunamaria.

"It's fast." said Lacus.

"Amazing! One mobile suit can take out the entire army." added Shinn as he was amazed to watch the unknown black mobile suit slashing the aliens.

"I wondered if Earth Alliance has something to do with it." said Cagali.

"What makes me wondering was how can a single mobile suit is able to take out the entire army." said Lacus.

As the battle end with the enemies retreating, the black mobile suit also vanished after the enemies escaped.


	4. Missing Heroes

**Orb**

Regarded from the incident of the stolen mobile suit in ZAFT Military Base, Cagali held an official meeting with the PLANT Supreme Council at the Orb Administration Office. After they greeted each other, each of them took a seat. Athrun began explaining the incident while Kira's team brought the evidence in a glass box and put it on the centre of the table. The video footages showing the culprit who stole the Chronos.

"This is?"

"It appears to be some kind of chemical liquid which contains toxic substances and it is very corrosive."

"What is that?"

"The culprit appeared to be an alien which we called HO."

"An alien! Are you joking?"

"We also would thought that too but it's the fact."

"What does it want?"

"We don't know yet but please look at this."

The screen showing the moment ZAFT guard was knocked out. HO shape-shifted into the guard and ran toward the hangar.

"What?"

"It can shape-shifted."

"Yes, apparently HO not only capable of copying someone appearance, it can also copy the guard memory which it gained some of our knowledge."

"Are we all here a human?"

"It's al-right."

"Yeah, a blood test shall determine whether you are a human or not."

A blood test was carried out and apparently no sign of abnormal detected. After that, an image of a black mobile suit was displayed.

"As you are all aware, this is the mobile suit that took the aliens which we called Xenomorph."

"It's fast and the pilot must be an expert."

"Yes, it's true but please look behind it."

The screen displayed a cone which emitting the orange reddish light at the back the mobile suit.

"What's that?"

"We do not know yet but the fact is that the light is the one we believe to cause the jamming in our communication during the battle.

"Which organisation does it belong to?"

"Not even Morgenroete has that design."

"We will now called this unit Phantom."

"Phantom really? Is there any better name?"

"We called this unit Phantom because it's black in colour and moves very fast which later vanished into thin air the moment Chronos and Xenomorph retreated."

"Is it a friendly unit or foe?"

"We also don't know but the fact that it saves some of ZAFT pilots from being an easy target to the enemies. It's is enough to declared it as a friendly unit."

**Mars, Ptolemy**

"E-sensor beeped as it detected an approaching heat signal.

"E-sensor detecting something. It's Flag. It's Setsuna. He's back." said Feldt in joy.

"Thank goodness." said Sumeragi in relieved.

After the Flag docked, Setsuna went out of the cockpit after Lan greeted him.

"Good job, Setsuna." said Lan.

"Ah!" said Setsuna as he went toward the bridge.

"Man, still the same as ever. But thanks to him, I got the data on the blue and red gundam type mobile suit." added Lan.

Bridge

"How's the mission, Setsuna?" asked Sumeragi.

"I managed to force the Xenomorph to retreated but apparently ZAFT forces suffered too much casualties." explained Setsuna.

"Xenomorph?" wondered Sumeragi.

"Tieria, please." said Setsuna after he contacted Tieria.

"Roger." said Tieria as he displayed the images of the aliens.

"They are scary." said the frightened Mirallia.

"Based on the information I have gathered during the meeting in Orb, we can only detect the imposter by using a blood test." explained Tieria.

"I also heard that ZAFT new warship, Pluto will be heading toward the abandon Space Colony Athena." said Lockon after his image displayed on the screen.

"I got it. Well done, everyone. Continue on gathering more information about the PLANT and Orb status." said Sumeragi.

"Roger." said Tieria and Lockon before they cut off their communication.

**Near Athena**

As Pluto arrived near the abandon colony, it stopped after that.

"We're here, Commander." said Malik Yardbirds.

"Good job, everyone." said Kira.

"So this is Athena." said Athrun.

"Mobile suit pilots, please guard the ship. Athrun and I will investigate the colony. Let's go, Athrun." added Kira.

"Ah! Let's go" said Athrun.

"Commander, please be careful." said Arthur.

"I will, thank you." said Kira.

After Freedom and Justice were deployed, Kira and Athrun went inside Athena while Shinn and the others waited in Pluto.

**Later**

A huge explosion occurred at Athena blowing way everything around it including Pluto. The colony was blown into fragments.

"Freedom and Justice...signal..." said Meyrin as she started crying and couldn't finished her sentences.

"What is it, Meyrin?" asked Lunamaria.

"Onee-chan, their signal...lost." said the crying Meyrin which shocked the entire crews.

"That's impossible!" screamed Shinn as his tears started to flow down while his fist punched the ship's wall.

"Shinn, calm down." said Lunamaria.

"All pilots, deploy and begin the rescue operation." shouted Arthur.

"Roger!" said the pilots before they deployed.

They went to search around the shattered colony and they finally found both Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice which were badly damaged. They them inside Pluto but much to their surprised the cockpits were gone and there were no sign of the pilots anywhere.

"They're gone." said the cried Meyrin.

"How are we going to tell Lady Lacus and Lady Cagali about this?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, they must be very sad." said Lunamaria.

"Anyone got any ideas?" asked Arthur.

Their sensor began beeping as something went pass by them. They analysed and recognised it as Phantom. Shinn without wasting any time went into his Destiny and flew to confronted the mysterious black mobile suit.


	5. New Allies

**Ptolemy**

The E-sensor began beeping.

"Miss Sumeragi, it's Setsuna. He has return." said Feldt.

"Thank goodness. He made it out alive." said Sumeragi.

**Hangar**

"Man, reckless as ever, Setsuna." said Lan.

"What are those?" asked Marie Parfacy.

"Setsuna, what is it that you bring this time?" asked Lan.

"I'll explain later, Haro help me with these." said Setsuna.

"Roger! Roger! Roger!" said the two Haro.

"Setsuna, aren't those cockpit?" said Allelujah as he pointed at the items on the Flag's left hand.

"Yes, Allelujah help me carried the injuries." said Setsuna as he ran toward the damaged cockpits.

"Haro, break them." said Setsuna as he waited near the cockpit while Allelujah on the other one.

"Roger! Roger! Roger!" said the two Haro.

As the two Haro began to force open the cockpits, Setsuna and Allelujah were ready to take the pilots out. They were shocked to see the pilots are young which reminding them about Setsuna when he became the latest Gundam Meister. Setsuna and Allelujah went toward the sick bay while carrying the injured pilots meanwhile Lan took care of the damaged cockpits.

**Sick Bay**

"Setsuna, what happen during the mission." asked Allelujah.

An image of Sumeragi appeared in front of the glass where they watched the injured pilot being treated.

"Setsuna, explain to us in the briefing room as soon as you are done." said Sumeragi.

"Roger. Let's go." said Setsuna as he went toward the Briefing Room followed by Allelujah and Marie.

**Briefing Room**

As the three of them came in, the rest of the crew except Lockon and Tieria were waiting for them.

"Setsuna, I heard the Athena exploded. What happend?" said Sumeragi.

"Yeah, and who are those two?" asked Allelujah.

"When I arrived at the colony, much to my surprise that a powerful force was pulling me in. In the colony, as I was trying to escape, I saw two gundams which were blue and red. When I saw the gundams were not be able to escape any longer, I went to them and grabbed the cockpits and use Trans-am to escape but I was caught in the explosion but luckily it didn't hit GN Tau. That's all." explained Setsuna.

"And what about their gundams?" asked Sumeragi.

"Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice. But to my surprise that they use Hyper-Deuterion Engine." said Lan.

"What is this so called Hyper-Deuterion Engine, dear?" asked Linda.

"I got the information from Tieria about it. It is a new hybrid system which combines a nuclear reactor with deuterion conversion technology but still not powerful enough to rival against GN Drive which was designed by Aeolia Schenberg himself." said Lan in his proud tone.

"About those two I believe Tieria and Lockon have the information about them." said Setsuna.

**Orb**

"Cagali-sama! Bad news!" shouted the Orb's soldier as he stormed into the meeting which shocked everyone.

"What is it? We're having a meeting now." said the angry Cagali.

"I'm deeply sorry about earlier." apologised the soldier as he bowed before he stand up straight and saluted her.

"And what is the bad news?" asked Kisaka.

"We've got a report from Pluto earlier saying that Admiral Athrun and Kira-sama were MIA near Artemis." said the soldier as he read the report.

"WHAT? Is it true?" asked Cagali as her tear began to flow down from her eyes.

"It appeared that the report was confirmed by Lacus-sama herself, sir." added the soldier.

"Kira. Athrun." cried Cagali as both her brother and lover were missing during a mission.

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid the meeting will be postponed. I'm sorry because Cagali is not in shape to continue the meeting." said Kisaka.

As the ministers were dismissing, a soldier came in with a rank of a Lieutenant Commander came in who turn out to be Lockon Stratos. He and Kisaka saluted each other.

"I'm glad you came Lieutenant Commander John Smith." said Kisaka as they shook hands.

"No, it's my duty of course. So what seem the problem, Colonel?" said Lockon in wonder.

"I need you to search for Kira Yamato." said Kisaka.

"That young prince?" asked Lockon.

"Yes." added Kisaka.

"Okay, then." Lockon seems to agree as he can use this as an excuse to return to Ptolemy.

**PLANT, Supreme Council**

Lacus was staring at the window with her tears flew out from her eyes as she was remembering her time with Kira. The other Coordinators just watched their Chairwoman as some of them were crying including Pluto's crews. Suddenly, a green and white ZAFT uniform soldiers came in.

"Sorry for interruption, Lacus-sama allow me to introduce you to Commander Zierel Quarton." said the green ZAFT uniform.

"Nice to meet you, Chairwoman Clyne." said Zierel who happens to be Tieria Erde in disguise.

"I've heard that High Commander Kira Yamato is MIA so I think maybe you let me search for him." suggested Tieria.

"Then, I'll have you lead your team to search for him." said Lacus.

"That's not need." said Tieria.

"Why?" Lacus wondered.

"Lacus-sama, he is a type that work alone but his skill is promising. I assure you" explained the green uniform guy.

"Then, good luck." said Lacus.

"Thank you so much." said Tieria before he dismissed.

**Neo Alaska Base**

"Damn those Coordinators!" shouted an admiral of the EAF, Mach Colley as he hit the table with his fist.

"Not only did they caused the fall of Junius Seven, now they are inviting aliens to our world." said Commander Eric Torse in fury.

"We need to get rid of those monsters ASAP." said Admiral Mach.

"What is your opinion, Edward." asked Captain Will Vorg to a man wearing a normal attire.

"I agree with Admiral Mach. Gentlemen, if we let those monsters roaming freely, who knows what another chaos will they bring upon us." said the Defence Minister, Edward Luis.

"Those space monsters shall pay for what they had done to us." said the irritated Admiral Mach.

"I heard the Prince and Admiral of Orb went missing during the expedition to the Athena." said Captain Will.

"You mean the explosion which shattered the Athena into pieces?" wondered Edward.

"Yes and the Princess of Orb is now too weak to rule the country." added Captain Will.

"Which mean this is our chance to siege Orb with our current strength." said Edward.

"I like the way you think , Will." said Admiral Mach happily.

"There is no Freedom and Justice to interfere with our plan. Plus, Orb is now having crisis, I think we will have higher chance of succeed." explained Captain Will.

"Then, the sooner we attack, the sooner we gain upgrade to our forces." Admiral Mach spoke in excitement.

"Then, we should prepare for war immediately. For the preserve of blue and pure world." roared Commander Eric as he raised his fist followed by other officers.

"For the preserve of blue and pure world." shouted the fellow officers.

"And this time nothing will stand in our way." said Edward.


	6. Assault

**Australia**

**Shore**

A boy was fishing with his family as they waited patiently for the fish to ate the baits. His sister and mother just watch under the shady tree near the shore. His sister was bored watching them who did not caught anything yet since they arrived.

"Dad, can we go home now?" the girl asked his father.

"Not yet, dear. We just getting started." said his father in excitement.

"But-" the girl couldn't finished as her brother cuts in.

"Come Taylor, it is family time." said her annoyed brother.

"Your brother is right, dear." said their mother.

"And can you please kept your phone away." added her brother.

"Come on, dear. It is family time." her father tried to cheered her up.

"Okay! Okay!" said the girl as she kept her phone in her pocket.

"Where are you going, dear?" asked her caring mother.

"Going for a walk." said the girl.

"Just don't go too far, okay." reminded the mother.

"Fine." replied Taylor as she began to walk leaving the three in hoping to find somewhere peace and quiet.

Suddenly, she saw a flash of light glowing. She wanted to find out what is it behind the huge built sandcastle. She tried to resist as she remembered her mother advice but her curiosity was so strong as it began to take over her body. She went to check it out. Then, she saw the glowing object was buried beneath the sand. She quickly dug it. She extracted the object from the sand. It was oval in shape resembled an egg.

"What is this?" wondered the girl as she looked around the object.

"It looked like an egg. Maybe an egg. I have to take this to them." said Taylor as he ran toward her family spot.

"Mom! Dad! Lucas! Look what I found." screamed Taylor as she was running toward them.

**Carpentaria Base**

**Command Room**

The alarm was activated warning the staffs of the intruder.

"What is going on?" asked the officer in charge.

"Sir, there is an intruder at the hangar." said one of his sub-officer.

"Send the men down there, immediately." ordered the chief officer.

"Roger that." responded the sub-officer.

**Armoury**

The green uniform soldier were suiting up their armour and firearms in order to face the intruder with many possibilities that could happen.

"It's been a while since we fought the intruder together right, Harry." said a soldier to his friend.

"Yeah, let's do it, John." responded Harry.

"You two stopped talking and focus here. The boss is going to give a speech." said their team sub-leader.

"Come on, Lara. We just recalling the past, right John?" said Harry.

"Right." replied John.

Then, their leader stepped up in front of his team. A very muscular man with a fierce face that can even scared the carnivorous away.

"Alright! Listen up! We going to the hangar and we don't know what is in there so stay alert at all time. We will spilt into two team, John and Larry's team will take the front door while the rest follow we will charge from the back door. Any question?" said the their leader.

"Sir, what are we dealing up against?" asked Larry, Harry's twin brother.

"We don't know yet but I want you to stay sharp and don't split up from team. Do you copy?" said the leader.

"Sir. Yes, sir." responded his team.

"I said! Do you copy, soldier?!" shouted him.

"Sir! Yes, sir!" responded the team loudly.

"Let's go." said the man as he led out the team from the hangar.

**Hangar**

**Front Door**

The soldier charged into the hangar and they found out that the place was frozen. They felt as if they were on the iceberg. The low temperature had them shivering as they continued walking to investigate the frozen hangar with some engineers and mobile suits were frozen. The fear suddenly appeared in them as they watched their fallen allies and friends.

"Man, this place gives me a creep ." said Larry.

"Come on, Larry. You not a child anymore so don't act like one." advised his twin.

"It's okay man, you got us." said John.

"Wait quiet, guys. I heard something. Silent." ordered Harry.

They stayed silent for a while to hear to source of the sound. They saw a ZAFT engineer was walking toward them. He was like a living dead with a pale face as if he is a zombie. They pointed their rifles at the 'zombie' and were ready to shoot at him.

"Hey, guys. It's one of the survivor, let's go help." said Larry as he ran toward the survivor.

"Wait! Larry don't!" warned his twin as he saw the man was raising his left hand toward Larry.

"What? Can't you see that he needed our he-" said Larry before he got frozen.

The male survivor created a powerful blizzard which froze almost an entire squad. The remaining squad took cover and tried to take a deep breath as the 'zombie' kept coming closer. It was like a nightmare to them.

"Don't panic! Open fire!" shouted John.

The soldier began firing their rifles at the 'zombie'. He managed to survive the shots as he kept moving forward without stopping with a storm on it's right hand.

"Harry, what should we do?" asked John.

"You and the others fall back, I'll hold him off." responded Harry.

"No man, we're not leaving!" shouted John.

"Look! My brother is froze out there and you're expecting me to leave him. No way!" said Harry in anger.

"But-" John could not talking as Harry grabbed his collar.

"Our men are dying here, John! If we all stay here, then we're going to be frozen meat! Fall back, John! That's an order! " shouted his Harry.

"Okay but be save man. Here." said John as he handed Harry his spare ammos and loaded grenade launcher.

"Thanks man, you're best." said Harry happily as they shook hands.

"Now, go!" said Harry as he threw the grenade at the 'zombie'.

As his squad began falling back with fear, John just watched his friend helplessly as he was running with the team.


	7. Hideout

p class="MsoPlainText"strongspan style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Apollo/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"The abandoned space colony which located at the darkside of the Mars. It was abandoned due to its /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"condition which was badly damaged during the First Bloody Valentine War. The Celestial Being /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"members repaired and occupied the colony. Now, the colony was moved around the asteroid belt and it /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"camouflaged in it./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"The Celestial Being members remained hidden in the asteroid belt to avoid from being spied by the /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"organisations in the Cosmic Era such as Earth Alliance Federation (EAF), Zodiac Alliance of Freedom /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Treaty (ZAFT) and Orb may after them due to the organisation founded by the late Aeolia Schenberg /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"possess technology far more advanced than anyone could ever imagined. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"The engineers began developing the twin GN Drives with the help of their new allies, ELS on Jupiter due /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"to its high gravity. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Meanwhile, Setsuna was on the investigation mission alone on the recent attack at the Carpentaria /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Base./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"strongspan style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Carpentaria Base /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"The place was covered with crystal ice. Setsuna infiltrated the base with his handgun ready to shoot. He /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"was fully aware of his surrounding thanks to his innovator and ELS' abilities. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""What in the world is this?" muttered the boy as he touched the cold and frozen ZAFT soldier. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"[Help us! Anyone! Help us!]/span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"[Please!]/span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"[We don't wanna die!]/span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"The voices kept coming into Setsuna's brain causing him to suffer a headache before he tossed the /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"grenade toward the frozen bodies causing explosion in the base. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"The explosion causing the other infiltrate team to feel the quake. The team leader, Steve led the rest of /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"the team including Lara to the explosion scene./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"strongspan style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Hangar/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Steve and his team arrived at the hangar and saw a metallic figure was lying down on the floor/span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"unconsciously. They approached the it carefully with their rifles ready to shoot. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""This is Steve. HQ, do you copy?" reported the captain via terminal. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""This is HQ, we read you loud and clear, captain." responded the headquarter./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""I got a body here in the base. He seems pretty much alive but unconscious. We need a rescue team." /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"reported the captain. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Negative." replied the staff in charge. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Why?!" exclaimed Steve. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""The place is covered with ice and it is too risky to send down any rescue team." explained the staff./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Suddenly, Setsuna's fingers began to move causing the entire squad to point their barrels at him. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"As he stood up, his metallic body was revealed to the ZAFT soldiers. Most of them were shocked to see /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"the figure while some of them opened fire out of fear./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"The flying bullets went through Setsuna's body causing holes on him and he fell down. The soldiers /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"approached him but he kicked them and took out his gun while evading the incoming bullets. He hid /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"himself in one of the room and tossed a flashbang. A bright burst of light appeared causing the soldiers /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"to covered their eyes. Setsuna escaped from the scene toward the 00 Quan[T]/span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"He saw some veterans and mobile suits were guarding his Gundam. He sneaked into his Gundam /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"unnoticed and began switched it on./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"The Gundam stood up as the flash of light appeared from it's eyes. The ZAFT forces tried to shoot down /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"the moving Gundam but ended up a failure thanks to modified e-carbon which was considered the /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"hardest material people could ever find in the Cosmic Era. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"strongspan style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Sky/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Setsuna flew towards the sky only to be pursued by the ZAFT forces. He knew that the GN particles has/span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"the ability to jam any electronic devices which exposed to them./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"ZAFT forces managed to surround the Gundam but Setsuna was the best pilot who would not retreat /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"from the battlefield without fight./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Thanks to his ELS' ability, 00 Quan[T] can produced any weapons as long they have the data./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Suddenly, Destiny appeared on the scene charging on 00 Quan[T]. As the two Gundams clashed, the /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"others were not even dared to interfere./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""It is all your fault!" shouted the pilot, Shinn in anger./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""The people suffer because of you! Die!" Shinn shouted again as their Gundams clashed on each /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"other./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Setsuna was getting irritated as he charged toward Destiny before being intercepted by Survive./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Shinn, are you alright?" asked Lunamaria to her boyfriend. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Thanks, Luna." said her beloved but hot tempered boyfriend. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Setsuna's eyes began glowing as his 00 Quan[T]'s body began producing the advanced GN-X mobile /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"suits. This phenomenon was causing the Cosmic Era inhabitants to feel the shocked and terror./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""What is that?" asked the surprise Luna./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""It can produce that much in short period of time. What kind of mobile suits is that?" wondered Meyrin in /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Pluto./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No matter how many mobile suits you produce, I will take you down!" shouted the irritated Shinn as he /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"fired the beam towards 00 Quan[T]. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lunamaria tried to communicate with Shinn but only a buzzing sound was heard./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Meyrin, what's going on?" Luna asked her little sister. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Onee-chan, something is jamming our communications system." explained Meyrin. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""What?!" exclaimed the others in Pluto. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Destiny was battling with 00 Quan[T] while the GN-X were fighting the ZAFT forces. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Setsuna was currently had the upper hand in the battle thanks to the help of his Gundam and ELS. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Destiny charged at 00 Quan[T] but Setsuna managed to evade the attack. Shinn turned his Destiny and /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"kicked the gundam into the sea. After the very alienated and mysterious gundam fell into the sea, the /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"communication was back to normal. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""I've did it." said Shinn repeatedly as he tried to calm himself. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Shinn, you did it." praised Lunamaria as she flew near to the Destiny./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Onee-chan, something is moving toward you at very high speed!" warned Meyrin./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""What?!" shouted the couple as the burst occured above the surface of the water./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Something was moving faster than the mere mobile suit kept slashing the ZAFT forces. Destiny and /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Survive stood behind each other but was seperated in an instant. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"As the mobile suits tried to recover their balance, a reddish light was covering the 'fallen' gundam. It was /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"floating higher than the others like a God before vanished into the thin air./span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"strongspan style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Pluto/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"The same questions kept coming from the mouth of the crew especially the engineers. /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""What kind of mobile suits is that?" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""What kind of organisation possess such an advanced mobile suit?"/span/p 


End file.
